Un nom
by Halen-misma
Summary: Un enfant trop sérieux, parce qu'un Malefoy est un enfant sage. Un Mangemort riche, hautain, parce qu'un Malefoy est un être influent. Un homme sans avenir à écrire, parce qu'un Malefoy n'est pas un homme. C'est un nom. Mais Lucius doute, parfois...


**** Rêves d'enfance ****

La neige est tombée dans le jardin du manoir Malefoy. Le vent hivernal porte, comme un écho d'autres vies, les cris de joie d'enfants jouant au loin, les murmures des boules de neige ensorcelées par les parents et des rires qui s'envolent vers le ciel blanc.

Lucius est bien loin de cette agitation.

Lui aussi joue, mais à un jeu bien plus fascinant, même s'il n'en connaît pas encore toutes les règles.

Il joue à être grand.

-Père, les invités sont arrivés, annonce t-il d'une voix guindée qu'il s'est entraîné à copier sur le majordome du manoir.

Abraxas Malefoy descend les escaliers au bras de son épouse, qui glisse en passant les doigts dans les mèches blondes de Lucius.

-Je compte sur toi pour bien te conduire, rappelle le patriarche de cette voix grave et autoritaire qui est la sienne.

Droit comme un i, l'enfant incline le haut du buste.

-Je te ferais honneur.

-J'en suis certain, assure son père. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Parce que... je suis ton fils ?

Un sourire bref passe sur les lèvres d'Abraxas.

-Parce que tu es un Malefoy. Bonne soirée, Lucius.

Avec une fierté immense au creux du cœur, l'enfant lui ouvre la porte; et, tandis que le couple Malefoy s'avance d'un pas lent et majestueux au milieu de leurs invités, il reste là, encore un peu, juste un moment, les doigts sur la poignée et les yeux fixés sur la silhouette paternelle. Il grappille comme un voleur quelques secondes de ce spectacle, juste quelques secondes, qu'il pourra chérir tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il aura regagné sa chambre et qu'il s'imaginera le jour où lui aussi pourra être de la fête.

Le jour où le sourire de son père sera sien.

Lucius se laisse tomber sur son lit, et ferme les yeux.

Le jour où tous sauront qu'il est un Malefoy.

Quand il s'endort, il rêve de lumières chatoyantes et de robes de velours, du vin profond et soyeux dans les verres de cristal, et du refrain entêtant des échos de son nom qui rebondit de bouche en bouche.

III

-Mère, c'est comment Poudlard ?

Salmina Malefoy soupire discrètement, un pincement au cœur. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir du temps, pas si lointain, où son fils l'appelait encore Maman en privé.

L'enfant n'a pas grandi, il a vieilli.

-Ce seront tes plus belles années, répond-elle doucement. C'est un lieu merveilleux, plein de secrets et de promesses. Il y a des milliers de tableaux, des passages secrets...

Elle se tait un instant. Comment lui décrire l'euphorie qu'il ressentira en échappant au concierge dans une course folle avec ses amis, la douce torpeur de la salle commune, les odeurs enivrantes des serres et des plantes sauvages du parc ? Comment lui raconter la boule d'angoisse des examens de fin d'année, la sensation du vent sur sa peau lorsqu'il volera sur son balai, les fêtes et les rires qui suivent les victoires de Quidditch, et la cohésion malheureuse qui suit les défaites ? Comment lui expliquer la mélancolie violente qui la saisit lorsqu'elle repense à ces années belles et insouciantes ?

-Poudlard, c'est la vie...

L'enfant semble déconcerté.

-J'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, cette après-midi. C'est vrai, tout ce que ça dit ?

-Oh oui, confirme Salmina, et bien plus encore... Poudlard, Lucius, c'est ce que tu en feras. C'est que tu y seras.

-Je serai le meilleur élève !

Sa mère éclate de rire.

-Possible.

-Père était le meilleur élève de sa classe aussi. Et Grand-père aussi. Donc je le serai forcément. Sinon, je leur ferais honte.

L'expression change sur le visage de Salmina.

-Lucius, c'est pour toi que tu dois vivre. Pas pour le nom de Malefoy.

-C'est la même chose, puisque je suis un Malefoy, rétorque Lucius, avant de poser un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère. C'est ton nom, à toi aussi. Tu seras fière de moi, tu verras.

L'enfant s'éloigne d'un pas décidé, et Salmina Malefoy ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Elle aimerait bien oublier, parfois, que c'est aussi son nom, et que le fils qu'elle aime n'est destiné qu'à prendre la place de son père dans ce monde qui les étouffe tous peu-à-peu.

**** Charité ****

-Monsieur Malefoy, il faudra revoir les théorèmes de déviation cyclique, mais c'est très bien. Rookwood, pareil.

Lucius jeta un bref regard à sa copie, annotée d'un E aux angles arrondis, et s'autorisa un sourire. Leur professeur d'Enchantements était suffisamment strict pour qu'il puisse considérer cette note comme digne de sa réputation. Il s'étira lestement, attendant posément que toutes leurs interrogations soient rendues. Un rayon de soleil fit briller l'insigne de préfet qu'il arborait sur la poitrine.

-Cavenlock, c'est catastrophique. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous est arrivé.

Les yeux plissés, Lucius observa le professeur, planté devant une Poufsouffle en larmes.

-Simple, elle s'est fait voler sa copie pendant l'heure et elle a du recommencer à dix minutes de la fin, commenta la voisine de Cavenlock d'une voix perfide.

A côté de Lucius, Rookwood releva la tête, et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai posé la question, Miss Burbage. Est-ce vrai, miss Cavenlock ?

-Non, murmura la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Burbage. Mais vous êtes à côté de la plaque si vous vous imaginez qu'elle va vous répondre. Ils l'ont menacée de représailles si elle disait quoi que ce soit.

Abandonnant visiblement l'idée d'obtenir une réponse de la Poufsouffle, l'enseignant se tourna vers sa voisine.

-Et qui sont ces « ils », miss Burbage ?

Un silence tendu s'installa brièvement dans la classe, mais la jeune fille croisa résolument les bras.

-Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous le dire, professeur. Vous êtes censé empêcher ce genre de choses. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer les indics si vous n'êtes pas capables de voir ce qui se passe dans votre propre classe.

-Votre insolence coûtera dix points à Gryffondor, Burbage, et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Rookwood expira discrètement, et quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, c'est d'un pas vif que les Serpentards quittèrent la Tour Nord.

-Quelle garce, celle-là, commenta un des camarades de Lucius tandis qu'ils cheminaient sur les murailles baignées de soleil.

-Elle a du cran, reconnut Lucius. C'est comment, son nom, déjà ? Carrie Burbage ?

-Charity, répondit une voix sèche derrière eux.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression renfrognée de la jeune fille.

-Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de chances que tu connaisses ce mot, Malefoy, pas vrai ? Mais je vais te simplifier la vie : pour toi, c'est Burbage. Et au fait, si vous vous avisez de recommencer ce genre de coups tordus, j'irai parler à MacGonnagall. Vous savez, la nouvelle prof de Métamorphose, celle qui a fait chialer vos potes de septième année...

-Va te faire voir, Burbage, siffla un des Serpentards.

Lucius observa la Gryffondor repartir d'un pas souple, une sensation plaisante au creux de la poitrine.

Celle d'avoir, enfin, trouvé un adversaire digne d'un Malefoy.

III

-Comme c'est mignon, on défend sa basse-cour, _Charity_ ? Il faut avouer que ce nom te va comme un gant, mais je me demande comment c'est pour tes amis, d'être toujours sous tes jupes...

-Je m'en doute que tu te le demandes, mais crois-moi Malefoy, le jour où tu sauras ce qu'il y a sous mes jupes, les Manticores liront la Gazette !

-Tu aimerais bien que je prête attention aux potiches de ton genre, pas vrai ?

-Ciel, moi qui croyais bien cacher mon irrépressible attirance pour toi ! Désolée, _Lucie_, mais je préfère les hommes !

-Burbage, Malefoy ! Retenue, retenue ! Vos perpétuelles chamailleries sont inadmissibles ! 18H dans mon bureau, j'ai des vitres à vous faire nettoyer. Et je vous conseille sérieusement de vous tenir à carreau !

-Oh, joli. Vitres, carreau... commenta Lucius à mi-voix tandis que Picott s'éloignait.

Il entendit derrière lui Charity retenir un éclat de rire.

-Admet-le, que je suis hilarant, lui lança t-il en se retournant.

-Oh, je ne le nie pas, affirma la Gryffondor. Seulement, tu ne le fais pas exprès.

-En tout cas, te voilà comblée. Tu as fini par obtenir ce que tu voulais, pas vrai ?

Burbage haussa un sourcil.

-Un rendez-vous avec moi. Pour un peu, je me demanderais si tu n'as pas soudoyé Picott.

-Tu rêves, Malefoy.

-Il y a peut-être plus érotique que laver des fenêtres toute la soirée, mais c'est un début, non ?

-Ben voyons. Un début à quoi ?

-A une réconciliation heureuse qui nous mènera vers un monde plus rose, pardi, ironisa Lucius.

-Quel dommage. Moi qui pensais que tu étais du genre à préférer les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, lui lança Burbage avant de tourner les talons.

Lucius la regarda s'éloigner un moment, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il ne l'avouerait sous aucun prétexte, mais ses joutes avec Burbage lui plaisaient. Et plus que de raison, pour un Malefoy digne de ce nom.

III

-Et un carreau, deux carreaux, trois carreaux...

Lucius se cogna violemment la tête contre le vitrage froid.

Lâchant son éponge, il se tourna vers sa camarade.

-Burbage, si tu n'arrêtes pas de chanter sous les six secondes, je te jure que je te...

-Que tu quoi ? chantonna Charity, continuant à laver sa vitre à grands renforts de gestes chorégraphiés et de giclées d'eau mousseuse.

-Que je t'étouffe avec ton éponge, menaça le Serpentard.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa un moment, considérant Lucius d'un air amusé.

-Tu veux me faire attraper une éclabouille, ou quoi ? Il y a de quoi tuer quelqu'un avec la crasse qu'il y a dessus !

-Justement, appuya Lucius d'une voix grave. Alors ferme-la.

Burbage lui adressa une grimace moqueuse.

-Ça doit être terrible pour toi, d'être ici. Toi, le préfet, le prodige de Serpentard, que dis-je, le héros de Poudlard !

Lucius, las, ignora la provocation et ramassa son éponge.

-Et oubliais-je, l'héritier de la famille qui possède la moitié de l'Angleterre...

Un moment, il considéra la masse molle dans le creux de sa main, pesant le pour et le contre. L'impulsion du moment l'emporta; il se retourna vivement, et l'éponge partit comme l'éclair.

Charity reçut le projectile en pleine tête.

-Exact, commenta Lucius d'une voix traînante. Mais je ne risquerais pas la mésalliance avec une harpie de ton genre, malheureusement pour toi.

-Tu m'en vois navrée. Ceci est une déclaration de guerre, Malefoy ! s'exclama t-elle avant de projeter le contenu de son seau d'eau vers le Serpentard.

Lucius ne put éviter une partie de l'eau mousseuse, et bientôt, toute dignité oubliée, il plongeait la tête de sa camarade dans l'écume, roulant à terre avec elle.

-Bon, on est mal, quand même, fit Charity au bout d'un moment, allongée sur le ventre au milieu d'îlots de mousse dispersés dans la pièce désordonnée par leur lutte.

-Bah, fit Lucius en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, on a nettoyé les vitres, non ?

La Gryffondor l'observa d'un œil pendant plusieurs secondes, puis un immense sourire barra son visage.

-Allez, ramène-toi, lança t-elle en se relevant.

-Tu vas où ?

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on a fini, fit-elle d'un air innocent. Magne-toi, s'il nous prend au milieu de ce bordel, on est bons pour le fouet. Allez, Malefoy, bouge tes fesses d'aristocrate, bon sang !

Avec une sensation grisante, Lucius prit la main que sa condisciple lui tendait, et courut à sa suite hors de la pièce.

-Tu réalises que ça ne peut être que nous qui avons fait tout ce désordre ? haleta t-il en dévalant un escalier.

-Et bien si on te pose des questions, tu n'auras qu'à prendre ton air de préfet sage, et tu diras que tu subodores un coup de Peeves !

-Rappelle-moi lequel de nous deux est à Serpentard ?

Charity lui retourna un sourire narquois.

-C'est un compliment, Lucius ?

-Ne rêve pas trop, se défendit son camarade.

Ils se séparèrent à un embranchement de couloirs; Charity adressa au Serpentard un signe de la main, avant de disparaître dans un passage secret. Lucius demeura immobile un instant, avant de se remettre en route, évitant machinalement les marches traîtresses des escaliers qui descendaient aux cachots.

Une partie de lui calculait la probabilité (faible) que Burbage parle de leur bataille d'eau autour d'elle, coefficientée par la probabilité qu'on la croie; l'autre était simplement grisée de cette aventure avec la jeune fille.

Lucius secoua la tête, mal à l'aise, avant de se glisser dans sa salle commune.

Charity n'avait rien d'une fille fréquentable pour lui, songea t-il en se déshabillant silencieusement.

Mais ce regard...

III

Lucius déglutit péniblement, puis prit la parole, tentant de rester aussi naturel que possible.

-Père ?

-Lucius ? répondit Abraxas sans cesser de feuilleter le journal.

-Burbage, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il se mordit la lèvre avec angoisse, attendant la réponse de son père. La réponse qui serait aussi celle à une délibération qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

Lucius se sentit sombrer.

-Oh, pour rien, c'est juste quelqu'un de ma classe. Je retourne travailler.

Il se détourna, la tête baissée, laissant ses longs cheveux cacher la déception de son regard.

Un brusque espoir le reprit alors qu'il montait les escaliers menant à sa chambre, et, pour la première fois, il se mit à compter les jours qui le séparaient de la rentrée.

III

-Hé, Burbage !

-Lucius. Non, tu ne m'as pas manqué, je te réponds d'avance.

-Très drôle, fit le Serpentard. Dis-moi, je me demandais... Tu n'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec Orianne Macnair ?

Il avait longuement délibéré avant de choisir Orianne; il ne pouvait se permettre de demander directement à Charity si sa famille était noble, et Orianne ressemblait suffisamment à la Gryffondor pour que sa question semble légitime.

-Non, répondit Burbage. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, rien, marmonna Lucius en chercher un moyen de relancer la conversation. Je trouvais juste que vous aviez quelque chose... dans le port de tête...

A sa grande surprise, la Gryffondor sourit.

-Macnair est somptueuse, donc je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Attention, Malefoy, ça fait déjà deux ! Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas, ma mère est australienne, et mon père était moldu.

Quelque chose se déchira dans Lucius.

-Ton père était... moldu ? répéta t-il.

Charity comprit mal son insistance.

-Oui, il est mort avant ma naissance, je ne l'ai jamais connu.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Lucius, je...

-T'inquiète, lança la Gryffondor. Je dois y aller.

-Moi aussi, fit brusquement le Serpentard.

Sans regarder où il allait, il se mit à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute violemment une jeune fille de Serpentard.

-Pardon, marmonna t-il en remettant sa camarade d'aplomb. Ça va ?

-Mieux que toi, visiblement, observa la jeune fille. T'as l'air assez déconfit. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Je doute que tu comprennes, murmura t-il en la contournant.

-Des illusions qui se brisent parce que tu as un nom à porter et que c'est incompatible avec l'insouciance d'un jeune homme normal ? suggéra t-elle derrière lui.

Lucius se retourna, et pour la première fois, l'observa vraiment. De longs cheveux blonds autour d'un visage jeune, un teint pâle rougi par le froid de l'air; malgré l'écusson de Serpentard qu'elle arborait, elle ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle était probablement en troisième ou en quatrième année.

-Je suis désolée, je t'ai entendu discuter avec cette fille, et... Enfin. Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir établir l'arbre généalogique des gens sur seize générations pour envisager des relations qui dépassent le simple « Bonjour ».

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Parce que ce qui compte, c'est le nom...

-Parce que ce qui compte, c'est le sang, répondit doucement la jeune fille.

Le Serpentard dévisagea longuement sa condisciple avant de l'interroger.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Narcissa. Et toi ?

-Lucius.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis repartirent chacun de leur côté. Il leur faudrait encore de nombreuses discussions dans la salle commune et à la table des Serpentards pour partager autre chose que leurs valeurs familiales; au fil des mois, il devint son confident, et elle devint sa protégée. Ils parlaient des livres qu'ils avaient lus, des matchs de Quidditch que jouait la jeune fille, des enchantements complexes qu'apprenait le jeune homme.

Doucement mais sûrement, Narcissa remplaça Charity dans les pensées de Lucius.

Et lorsqu'en mars, il apprit que son nom était Black, une sérénité fabuleuse s'empara de lui.

III

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque Lucius regagna la salle commune des Serpentards.

Plusieurs élèves étaient encore avachis dans les fauteuils de cuir noir, relisant leurs devoirs ou terminant une partie d'échec. Le jeune homme adressa un signe de tête à Rookwood, puis aperçut Narcissa, assise sur un fauteuil avec les genoux repliés contre elle.

Quelques mois plus tôt, même s'il s'était intéressé à elle, il n'aurait vu qu'une habituelle gravité austère sur le visage de la jeune fille; mais à force de l'observer, il avait appris à décrypter les expressions les plus infimes sur ses traits.

Elle le cachait, et elle le cachait bien, mais quelque chose avait changé.

Lucius fit semblant de feuilleter un grimoire jusqu'à ce que les derniers élèves quittent la pièce.

-Salut, murmura Narcissa lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'eux deux.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'ariives ? s'enquit le Serpentard en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour lui faire de la place, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh, rien. C'est que... J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, avant-hier.

Lucius remarqua le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main; froissé et déchiqueté au niveau des angles, il avait visiblement été lu et relu d'innombrables fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'écrit ?

Une crispation fugace figea le visage de la jeune fille.

-Et bien... Tu sais, j'ai un cousin qui est à Gryffondor.

Lucius s'en souvenait. Ou plutôt, il se souvenait des multiples Beuglantes qui avaient animé la Grande Salle deux ans auparavant, après la répartition dudit cousin.

-Cyrrhus, c'est ça ? Le Don Juan en herbe qui fait du gringe aux filles de septième année ?

-Sirius, corrigea Narcissa. Ouais, c'est lui.

-Et alors ?

-Elle m'a demandé... elle m'a demandé de le... remettre dans le droit chemin.

-Bonne chance, ironisa le préfet.

-En sortant avec lui, lâcha Narcissa.

Lucius resta interdit.

-Mais... C'est ton cousin...

Avec une soudaineté qui le surprit, la jeune fille fondit en larmes.

-Justement, fit-elle d'une voix amère, laissant couler les larmes. C'est un Sang-Pur. Et ça fait des siècles que les Black cultivent leur sang.

Lucius sentit un profond malaise s'emparer de lui. Il savait que de nombreuses vieilles familles de sorciers avaient des pratiques très strictes concernant l'union de leurs membres, mais l'inceste ne faisait pas partie du paysage des traditions Malefoy.

Gêné, il posa la main sur l'épaule de sa camarade, et elle se laissa tomber contre lui.

-C'est répugnant, articula t-elle péniblement. C'est répugnant, c'est tout. On partage tellement de liens de sang que ça pourrait être mon frère.

Lucius referma les bras autour de la jeune fille, réfléchissant à toute allure.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui répondre que tu as essayé, et qu'il t'a envoyer paître avec des propos bien sentis sur les ordures consanguines qui vous servent de famille...

Un instant, il craignit que Narcissa ne prenne mal le commentaire sur sa famille, mais elle se redressa, et le considéra avec une lueur d'espoir affolante dans ses yeux bleus, pleins de larmes et de reflets de lumière.

-Et s'ils apprennent que ce n'est pas vrai ? chuchota t-elle.

-Il communique beaucoup avec eux, ton cousin ?

La jeune fille se tut un instant, puis secoua lentement la tête.

-Jamais. Il rentre seulement pendant les vacances.

-Et bien c'est réglé. Tu leur écris tout de suite pour leur raconter ça. Je peux même joindre un témoignage sous scellés comme pièce à conviction, si tu veux, plaisanta t-il. Et tu iras parler à ton cousin avant les vacances, à mon avis ça ne lui posera pas de problèmes de jouer le jeu.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Lucius.

-On m'a appris à ne jamais mentir, hésita t-elle.

-A moi aussi, confirma le Serpentard. Mais on m'a aussi appris à estimer ce que je suis et à ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit blesser ma dignité. Écris, Narcissa. Tout de suite.

Malgré l'heure avancée, les deux étudiants restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ait formulé une réponse satisfaisante, qu'elle confia aussitôt à Lucius.

-Au cas où je me défilerais, expliqua t-elle. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Et moi j'ai confiance en toi, répliqua doucement le jeune homme en lui rendant la lettre. Tu iras à la volière demain matin. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Narcissa Black.

Lucius hésita un instant, puis posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille avec une douceur grisante.

Il respira un moment l'odeur de pomme de ses cheveux blonds, avec la sensation tranquille d'avoir fait une bonne action. Narcissa lovée contre lui, il se sentait gentleman, protecteur, presque aussi chevaleresque que ses illustres ancêtres.

Il la demanda en mariage lorsqu'elle eut vingt ans, et qu'elle eut décidé de se ranger après une brève mais fructueuse carrière de joueuse de Quidditch. Les années passèrent; la jeune femme apprit à ses dépends à porter le nom de Malefoy, et à endosser tête haute les responsabilités et le sérieux qu'il impliquait.

Et de la même façon que la volcanique, l'amoureuse Salmina s'était effacée dans l'ombre d'Abraxas, Narcissa s'estomperait derrière Madame Malefoy.

III

Lucius ne revit jamais Charity Burbage avant cette funeste nuit, dans son propre manoir. Il avait su, des années auparavant, qu'elle avait été embauchée à Poudlard comme professeur d'Etude des Moldus; il avait juste amèrement souri, à l'époque. En fin de compte, avait-il songé, elle aussi cherchait à marcher dans les traces de sa famille; il avait simplement été étonné que, plus de vingt ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, elle portât toujours son nom de jeune fille.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son épouse et à son jeune fils, à ce moment-là.

Et voilà qu'elle était là, exhibée aux regards mauvais des Mangemorts et à celui, effroyablement pervers, de Voldemort.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir détacher les yeux du visage en larmes qui tournoyait lentement. Charity avait vieilli; ses hanches jadis si fines avaient forci, son visage carré presque masculin avait pris des rides. Mais ce qui faisait mal, vraiment mal, c'était le désespoir dans son regard, à mille lieues du défi moqueur qui y brillait dans le souvenir de Lucius.

-Severus, aide-moi... murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots, et Lucius sentit son cœur se serrer. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, Severus restait impassible, comme à son habitude, aux supplications de sa collègue et aux moqueries des Mangemorts. Lucius, lui, pouvait voir l'index du maître des potions trembler compulsivement, et la contraction des muscles de son cou.

-Severus...

« Regarde-moi », pensa Lucius. « Burbage, je t'en conjure... Regarde-moi. »

Mais les yeux de son ancienne adversaire l'ignoraient résolument.

Lorsque le corps s'effondra sur la table et que Nagini entreprit d'arracher des lambeaux de chair au cadavre, Drago tomba de sa chaise, et Severus serra violemment le poing. Lucius, lui, se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine du manoir, où il s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il demeura là, observant une vieille éponge qui lui remémorait brusquement de vieilles joutes. Fermant les yeux, il s'arracha à toute dignité, et s'efforça de graver dans sa mémoire les souvenirs que Charity méritait de laisser. Sa voix cynique aux intonations à la fois perfides et amusées. Ses yeux moqueurs et ses cheveux courts toujours décoiffés. Son pas souple et élastique de Poursuiveuse. Sa violence quand il s'agissait de défendre ceux à qui elle tenait.

Et la chaleur de sa peau mouillée lorsqu'elle l'avait pris par la main, cette unique fois où elle ne l'avait pas appelé Malefoy.

Au bout d'une éternité, une main fine glissa sur son épaule, et son épouse l'enlaça avec douceur. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot; c'était inutile. Elle avait toujours eu une excellente mémoire. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, presque timidement, et qu'il la serra contre lui, le voile se déchira brusquement. Et Narcissa Malefoy redevint Narcissa, tout court.

**** Prince ****

Il n'y avait que peu de choses que Lucius adorait en ce monde. Être le point de mire de tous les regards en faisait partie; et, tandis qu'il marchait entre les Mangemorts du pas calme et majestueux de l'homme qui ne se laisse pas impressionner, il s'autorisa un sourire.

Même lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant Voldemort, tendant son avant-bras, il ne se départit pas de cette sérénité olympienne.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le pouvoir.

Mais Lucius avait l'argent, les relations, et l'influence.

Voldemort avait besoin de lui autant que lui, si ce n'était plus.

La douleur du sortilège pénétrant sous sa peau ne suffit pas à gâcher ce moment. C'était son heure. Il était prince, fils prodigue d'un roi qui lui laissait sa place, détenteur par le sang d'un empire qui pavait son avenir de mille plaisirs à venir.

Malefoy. Un nom. Un pouvoir.

III

Le sang coagulé incrusté sur sa peau a une odeur âcre, visqueuse et métallique à la fois. Il inspire, mais ne peut retenir le haut-le-cœur qui le renvoie vomir dans ce caniveau sordide.

Lestrange a émis une exclamation moqueuse avant de transplaner.

Il fait nuit noire sur le Hampshire, et Lucius est prostré sur le sol. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tue, mais c'est la première fois qu'il tue seul. Et les hurlements des gens mutilés par les sorts sont bien moins drôles lorsqu'il est seul à tenir la baguette.

Nouvelle vague de nausée, nouveau haut le cœur.

Une main ferme, mais douce, ramène ses cheveux derrière sa tête.

Lucius tourne les yeux, et reconnaît l'homme qui se tient, silencieux, à son côté.

Des cheveux noirs d'adolescent, un teint blafard, un corps grêle et malingre.

Et des yeux dont la compassion n'a pas besoin de mots.

C'était un Serpentard de l'année de Narcissa, auquel il n'a jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Le petit génie des potions, le grand ennemi de Sirius Black. Un Mangemort, tout comme lui, qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris la perversité que leur allégeance imposait.

-T'es un prince, Rogue, marmonne Lucius d'une voix cassée.

Un sourire étire les lèvres du jeune homme, et Malefoy l'entend murmurer :

-Si tu savais.

Avec une vivacité que son aspect maladif rend surprenante, Severus se relève, et tend une main franche à Lucius.

L'homme la saisit avec gratitude.

Monsieur Malefoy ne pourra se permettre de fréquenter Rogue que lorsqu'il sera devenu un professeur influent et respecté à Poudlard.

Lucius et Severus s'en fichent, et sont amis depuis cette poignée de main.

**** Flambeau ****

-Non mais... père ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître à son sang ! Une Moldue et un _Weasley_, père ! Comment est-ce que tu peux...

-Drago, le coupe Lucius d'une voix ferme. Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose.

Quatre heures ont sonné à l'horloge du manoir Malefoy, et le fils abasourdi fait face au père. Les Mangemorts ont perdu la guerre. L'Ordre du Phénix l'a gagnée. Ou plutôt, Potter et ses acolytes l'ont gagnée.

Et Lucius voit, doucement, son monde marmoréen s'effriter sous les regards acides et les persiflages qu'on lance aux Malefoy.

-Le sang, Drago, on s'en fout, profère t-il avec une violence qui vient du fond du cœur.

Son fils lui jette un drôle de regard, et c'est d'une voix plus calme qu'il continue.

-Ce qui compte vraiment, en ce monde, c'est ton nom. Et aujourd'hui, les noms qui comptent, ce sont Potter, Granger, Weasley. Lovegood, Longdubat. C'est à toi de décider de quel côté tu veux que ton nom reste dans l'histoire, mon fils.

Une expression de compréhension s'installe sur le visage de Drago.

-Un nom, souffle t-il, et Lucius sent un pincement au cœur.

Il lit dans les yeux de son enfant la même responsabilité qu'il s'est senti obligé de porter durant toutes ces années. Le poids d'un arbre généalogique immense avec lequel, lui aussi, il a vécu.

Ce qu'il n'y lit pas, en revanche, c'est le doute, la révolte, l'envie de pouvoir vivre sans un patronyme traçant son avenir.

Il n'y lit pas la résistance qu'une partie de lui-même aurait aimé y voir, parce que ça aurait renforcé la sienne.

Le regard de Drago n'est que fierté stupide et importance, et Lucius sent qu'il a commis une erreur.

-Alors je vais y aller, tranche le jeune homme. Je vais y aller, à leur commémoration, et je leur parlerai. Et notre nom... restera un nom qui compte.

Le coeur lourd, Lucius regarde son fils tourner les talons.

Il a encore le temps.

Il peut l'interpeller, lui dire de vivre sa vie comme il veut la vivre, d'aimer qui il veut aimer, d'écrire son avenir comme il veut l'écrire.

Il peut lui faire lâcher de force le fardeau qu'il vient de lui poser sur les épaules, et que la fierté de la jeunesse voit encore comme un flambeau étincelant.

Il peut lui dire de suivre son instinct, d'asperger d'huile le tronc lourd de leur arbre généalogique, et de le laisser brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que cendres volant au vent, vagues résonances d'autres vies dépassées.

Il n'a pas à lui léguer cette chimère ridicule.

Drago a poussé la porte, et ses pas claquent sur le parquet tandis qu'il dévale l'escalier.

Lucius se sent lourd, las. Lâche.

Trop faible pour déroger aux préceptes de ses aïeux, il observe les générations de Malefoy qui trônent du haut de leur tableau, et il aimerait les voir brûler.

Il espère, au fond de lui, et il est sans doute le premier depuis plus de mille ans, que son fils n'aura que des filles.

Pour que meure le nom de Malefoy.

Pour que vivent ses descendants.

La révolte au creux du cœur et la tête entre les mains, l'homme reste assis, courbé comme un vieillard.

Et l'horloge du salon égrène les secondes, impassiblement.


End file.
